Problemas con las gatas
by ng007
Summary: Ino y Tenten piden a Tsunade que les enseñe algo, ella acepta y les enseña un Jutsu y por culpa de alguien sale mal y se convierten en gatas, esta persona tiene que cuidar de ellas. Lemon en cap 5. Cap5 up.
1. Los problemas empiezan

**Hola a todos aquí les dejo unos de mis fics de Naruto, este tambien tendra contenido lemon , que seamos sinceros se que les gusta xD**

**Este capitulo es corto, ya que es de introducción, pero no se preocupen que los otros seran mas largos, dependiendo de los Review que me dejen.**

**Parejas: Ino x Naruto x Tenten**

**Capitulo 1: Los problemas empiezan.**

En la villa oculta de la hoja, dos kunoichis iban caminando y hablando juntas. Una tenia el pelo rubio atado en una cola de caballo, ojos azules y una camisa púrpura al igual que la falda. La otra tiene el pelo marrón atado en dos bollos, los ojos marrones, con una camisa china rosa y unos pantalones negros.

- De hoy no pasa. – Dijo la kunoichi rubia.

- Es verdad, hace una semana que nos dijo que nos enseñaría algo y aun no hizo nada. – Se quejo la otra kunoichi.

- Así se dice vamos. – Dijo la rubia y fue a un paso mas ligero.

Ambas kunoichis se dirigían a la torre hokage, ya que hace una semana que le habian pedido a Tsunade-sama que les enseñara algo y ella acepto. Hasta la fecha de hoy no les enseño nada que no sean misiones. Hartas de esto ambas decidieron ir y decirle que querían aprender algo de ella y lo querían ya.

Un chico rubio se despertaba pesadamente y miraba el reloj.

Paso un mes desde que Naruto había vuelto, habían celebrado una gran fiesta en la que no había dormido ni dios, la cosa fue entre que todos bebieron mas de la cuenta, entre que por accidente también bebió Lee que destrozo media local, tampoco nadie quería irse, eso significaba estar listo para una misión al día siguiente y nadie quería eso.

- ¡OH mierda! – Grito el rubio mientras se levantaba de la cama. Tsunade-obachan me dijo que fuera para darme la misión que me subiría a Chunin y llego tarde. – Grito mientras fue corriendo a tomarse una ducha, después se seco, vistió y se hizo un ramen.

- Maldición tres minutos para que este el ramen esto es una tortura. – Se quejo el rubio mientras puso el agua a hervir para su delicioso, fabuloso, insuperable ramen.

Después de sus eternos tres minutos comió a toda prisa y salio corriendo hacia la torre hokage.

Mientras las dos kunoichis llegaron a su destino, después de ver a la secretaria y darle permiso para pasar se dirigieron al despacho de la Godaime.

- Hola Tsunade-sama. – Saludaron al entrar ambas kunoichis.

- Hola Ino, Tenten, se a que han venido y tengo un hueco libre ahora, así que les podré enseñarles algo. – Dijo el Hokage.

Ambas saltaron de felicidad y chillaron.

- Bueno bueno, los que les voy a enseñar es un jutsu "experimental" –

- ¿Experimental? A que se refiere Tsunade-sama. – Pidió Tenten.

- Es un jutsu que no se usa desde hace mucho y en realidad no se bien y hace lo que dicen. – Respondió la Godaime.

- ¿Y para que sirve? – Pidió Ino.

- Se llama Animal Henge, es una versión alternada del Henge. Es como el Henge pero este solo sirve como si fuera un disfraz, con el Animal Henge puedes obtener los sentidos del animal que uno se transforma. – Respondió Tsunade.

- Suena muy bien, ¿pero como se hace? – Dijo Tenten.

- Bien primero concentrar chakra, luego haces estos tres sellos. – Mientras los hizo. – Y listo.

- Entendido. – Dijeron las dos kunoichis.

Empezaron a concentrar chakra y luego hicieron los tres sellos y gritaron ¡Animal Henge!

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron de golpe golpeando a las dos kunoichis haciendo que se caigan al suelo.

- Siento llegar tarde Oba-chan. – Luego miro al piso. – Oba-chan ¿Qué hace esa ropa tirada en el suelo y esos dos gatos ahí? – Pidió el rubio.

- ¡BAKA! Esas gatas son Ino y Tenten y si por tu culpa a salido mal no podrán volver al estado normal. – Grito Tsunade.

¡¿NANI?! – Grito Naruto.

**Encuesta.**

**Es una idea que tengo, que puede que la haga o que no.**

**Si tuviera que meter a una tercera mujer para que se quede con Naruto, seria.**

**- Temari.**

**- Haruno Sakura.**

**- Hyuuga Hinata.**


	2. Cuidar de las Gatas

**Votación por ahora:**

**Hinata: 7**

**Sakura: 1**

**Temari: 4**

**Ya saben que estoy lo estoy pensando según avanza la trama, esto es mas que nada una idea para mi, claramente yo tengo la última palabra. **

**Aescul apX: Pues no sera como creo que esperas...**

**Al resto gracias por votar y por los review.**

**Sin mas rodeos el capitulo siguiente.**

**Capitulo 2: Cuidar de las Gatas**

- ¡¿NANI!? – Grito Naruto. – No entiendo bien, explícate.

- A Ino y Tenten les iba a enseñar un Jutsu llamado Animal Henge, es una versión mejorada del Henge para animales, aparte de transformarte en uno obtienes todos sus sentidos y capacidades. Pero si sale mal puedes quedarte en ese estado para el resto de tu vida. – Dijo seriamente la Hokage.

Naruto trago saliva pesadamente. – Esto… ¿Pero ahí alguna forma de que vuelvan a la normalidad? – Pregunto el rubio.

- Si han concentrado una cantidad de chakra aceptable volverán a la normalidad en unas semanas a lo mejor. – Dijo Tsunade.

- Bueno…si quieres puedo avisar a los familiares. –

- No hará falta. –

- Ah bueno…cambiando de tema… ¿Cual es mi misión para pasar a Chunin?

- Tengo una misión para ti pero no es para que pases a Chunin.

- ¡Me dijiste que la misión era para pasar a Chunin si la cumplía!

- Esta si la cumples te daré una misión para que veas si puedes pasar a Chunin, si no consigues cumplir esta misión serás un Genin para siempre. – Dijo seriamente Tsunade.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – Pidió el rubio con temor.

- Nunca he hablado tan enserio.

- ¿Y de que se trata la misión? – Pregunto Naruto y luego pensó. – Que sea fácil, por favor, la única vez que quiero una misión de clase D o C.

- Tu misión es cuidar de Ino y Tenten. – Dijo ella.

- ¡NANI!, ¿Qué cuide de ellas?

- Si, las cuidaras en tu casa.

- Pero…apenas puedo cuidar de mi mismo, además cuando este en otra misión o entrenando ¿Quién cuidara de ellas? – Pregunto el rubio.

- Eso no será problema, no podrás salir de tu casa.

- ¡¿Cómo!?, y ¿Cómo me alimentare? –

- Enviare a Shizune a que pase por tu casa dos veces al día para que te compre lo que necesites y si me doy cuenta de que las dejas sola un solo segundo, despídete de tu carrera como shinobi. – Explico y Amenazo la Quinta.

- Esto es muy malo, muy muy malo – pensó el rubio. - Pero no puedo dejar de lado mi entrenamiento. -

- podrás entrenar cualquier cosa que puedas hacer dentro de tu casa. -

- ¿Y cuando terminara la misión? – Pregunto Naruto.

- Cuando Ino y Tenten vuelvan a la normalidad. -

- Pero dijiste que puede que no vuelvan. -

- Entonces no podrás salir de tu casa…nunca y tendrás que cuidar de ellas para siempre. - ¿No hablaras enserio?

- Si y mucho.

- ¿Y si no acepto la misión?

- Si no la aceptas, pues dile adiós a tu carrera shinobi.

Naruto se encontraba contra la espada y la pared, su carrera como shinobi tendía de un hilo fino. La situación no podía ser peor, tenía que cuidar de dos amigas suyas convertidas en gatas, no podía salir de casa para nada y lo peor es que podía ser para siempre.

- Entonces dime Naruto. ¿Aceptas la misión? – Pregunto Tsunade con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Pues claro que la acepto vieja. – Desafió el rubio.

- Bien, enviare a Shizune para que te acompañe y luego compre lo que necesites.

Y así Naruto tomo a las dos gatas que eran fácilmente reconocibles porque Ino era la gata de pelo rubio y Tenten la de pelo Marrón, ambas eran de estatura normal para unas gatas, al ser como gatas de verdad, no pueden hablar; simplemente esperaban una muerte rápida e indolora. Para ellas no podía ir peor tampoco, se habían convertidos en gatos, podían permanecer así durante mucho tiempo y además Naruto tenia que cuidar de ellas.

Shizune y Naruto llegaron a su casa, donde dejo las gatas y le dijo mas o menos lo que necesitaría.

Después de quince minutos ella volvió con todo lo pedido y así Naruto se puso a su trabajo. "Niñera de dos gatas".


	3. Espiando a Naruto

**Gracias a todos por votar y ya tengo mas o menos una idea, pero la mayor posibilidad es que lo deje asi. Un saludo a todos y espero que les guste, si te gusto deja Review por favor. Gracias.**

**Capitulo 3: **

Cuando le dio las bolsas guardo todo en la cocina y volvió a la sala de estar donde estaban las dos gatas mirándolo atento.

Sin previo aviso se le abalanzaron y se pusieron a arañarlo por todos lados, Naruto gritaba en el suelo mientras se le clavaban las uñas y pensaba que esto era por convertirlas en gatas.

Pero por suerte pudo hacer Kage Bushin No Jutsu y consiguió librarse de las gatas con las copias, había echo 4, 2 copias para agarrar a cada una, pero estas estaban aun enfurecidas y atacaron a las copias que hicieron que se disiparan.

El verdadero Naruto corrió a su cuarto y cerro la puerta, tenia la respiración pesada y se apoyo en la puerta para que no entraran, por suerte eran gatas de ser las chicas que son de verdad podían a lo mejor la batalla, pero no fue el caso.

Ino y Tenten rasguñaban la puerta.

- Mierda, estas dos están locas. – Dijo Naruto para si mismo. – Tendré que quedarme aquí hasta que se les pase el enfado.

Mientras Ino y Tenten hablaban (**Al ser gatas se pueden comunicar entre ellas)**

- Bueno por lo menos pudimos asustarlo. – Dijo Ino

- Se lo tenia merecido por lo que nos ha hecho. – Contesto Tenten.

- Será mejor que ahora nos comportemos. –

- ¿De verdad lo dices Ino?

- Si, mira, cuando volvamos a nuestras formas normales pues le damos una paliza. –

- Sabes me parece buena idea.

- Pero tampoco podemos privarnos de pequeñas bromas.

Y ahí empezaron a reírse un poco.

- Creo que esas locas se han calmado. – Pensó Naruto y abrió lentamente la puerta, las vio a las dos sentadas enfrente de la puerta.

- ¿Ya terminaron? – Pregunto el rubio mientras se asomaba.

Ambas gatas cabecearon

- ¿De verdad?

Volvieron a cabecear.

- Bien, ¿Quieren comer algo? – Pregunto el rubio

Ambas volvieron a cabecear.

Así Naruto fue a la cocina y saco uno de las latas para gatos, agarro un plato y puso la mitad, luego lo dejo en el suelo.

Ino y Tenten lo miraron y poco a poco se acercaron, le dieron un pequeño lametón, y vieron que estaba rica, así que siguieron comiendo hasta que no dejaron nada.

- Pues parece que les gusto, bueno me haré ramen para mi ¡Si Ramen! ¡Ramen! –Se dijo ilusionado para el mismo aunque en voz alta y fue a poner el agua para el ramen.

Después de los 3 minutos que dura el cocinarse, Naruto disfrutaba de sus 4 tazones de ramen que se los comió en un tiempo record.

- Creo que debería irme a duchar y luego dormir algo. – Pensó Naruto.

- Me voy a duchar, así que no quiero que hagan nada raro ustedes dos. – Dijo señalando a Ino y Tenten.

Ambas simplemente cabecearon y luego se le formo una sonrisa maliciosa a Ino.

- ¿Ino en que piensas? – Pregunto Tenten.

- Pues esta claro. –

- No entiendo.

- Vamos a espiar a Naruto mientras se baña.

- Buena idea. – Dijo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

Naruto fue al baño y se empezó a quitar la ropa, ya había abierto el agua para que se calentara de mientras.

- Maldita mi suerte, ahora que por fin iba a ser Chunin y va y me pasa esto, solo a mí me ocurren las mayores desgracias. – Se quejaba el rubio.

Una vez el agua ya estaba caliente y Naruto sin ropa, entro en la ducha y las gotas empezaron a golpear su cuerpo quitando poco a poco la tensión que tenia el rubio.

Por falta de ventana en el cuarto tenia que dejar la puerta levemente abierta, lo suficiente para que unas gatas pudieran entrar sin tener que empujar la puerta con lo cual nadie se daría cuenta que entraron.

Pero alguien si se percato de la presencia de las gatas, y ese alguien era el Kyuubi, tenia unas ganas de jugar con Naruto así que le empezó a poner imágenes de todas las kunoichis que Naruto conocía desnudas, aparecían, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Shizune, Anko, Kurenai y Tsunade. En algunas imágenes aparecía el acostándose con ellas a solas o con varias.

Salio una imagen en la que el estaba en una cama grande desnudo y todas se acercaban a cuatro patas hacia él, también desnudas y empezaban a besarle por todas partes del cuerpo.

Naruto gruño cuando vio las imágenes, se escuchaba de fondo la risa del zorro. Mientras seguían las imágenes el pene de Naruto se iba poniendo erecto.

El Kyuubi seguía riendo y seguían mostrando fotos de más kunoichis y en diferentes situaciones y posturas, Naruto no podía bloquear esas imágenes y aparte interiormente disfrutaba de ellas, aunque no lo admitiera.

Una vez terminado su ducha, abrió la cortina para buscar una toalla, pero lo que se encontró unos dos pares de ojos pequeños mirando detenidamente su cuerpo desnudo y más sobre todo su parte intima bien dura.

Ino y Tenten habían analizado el cuerpo detenidamente de Naruto. El pelo color de oro mojado y abajo, parecía más brillante que de costumbre además le daba una belleza a su cara enorme, mas con las gotas que resbalaban de su pelo que caían libremente por sus mejillas, luego pasando por el cuello y perdiéndose en su cuerpo.

Luego analizaron el pecho bien musculoso del rubio, era perfecto no era del todo musculoso pero si era la cantidad ideal, podrías dormir horas allí sin sentir la mínima molestia.

Pasaron a su abdomen, también musculoso y delgado, con tres pares de cuadrados y el vientre recto, un ombligo hacia dentro y un par de pelos, la musculatura también era la ideal, ni mucha ni poca, las gotas de agua le daban un cierto resplandor mas seductor, se podía rallar queso en su vientre.

Después fueron al lugar donde se perdieron, el miembro intimo del rubio, estaba erecto, muy grande y duro, por lo menos quince centímetros, algo que para no era muy común, lo vieron ahí recto donde las gotas del vientre pasaban por allí perdiéndose en el extremo y cayendo al vació.

Ambas tenían la quijada en el suelo de la gran imagen que estaban viendo y los ojos bien grandes con un gran aire de lujuria y deseo de probar el cuerpo perfecto del rubio.

Naruto después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de la circunstancia en la que se encontraba y…


	4. La visita de los amigos

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les guste y dejen Review.**

**Capitulo 4: La visita de sus amigos.**

De un grito retrocedió y se golpeo con el borde de la ducha que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caerse en la ducha, se giro a tiempo, consiguiendo un golpe en la cara y no en la nuca. Después de quejarse del dolor y reincorporarse agarro una toalla lo más rápido que puso y se cubrió.

- ¡¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?! – Grito Naruto a Ino y Tenten.

Ambas gatas serian en un shock ante la imagen que hace unos segundos que habían apreciado y que aun podían apreciar.

Naruto agarro a las dos gatas y las echo fuera del baño y cerro la puerta.

- Maldita sea, ¿En que coño están pensando esas? – Se pregunto así mismo. – Malditas. – Gruño.

Naruto se cambio de ropas y se vistió, por suerte había traído la ropa limpia para al cuarto de baño.

Una vez que Naruto salio del cuarto de baño, busco a Ino y Tenten, entro a su habitación y las encontró tumbadas en su cama aparentemente dormidas.

El se acerco con ganas de matarlas, pero se fue poco a poco calmando al ver la imagen pacifica de ambas juntas durmiendo, estaban muy bonitas así, tenían una cara muy pacifica, demasiado para lo que habían hecho momentos antes.

Naruto se acerco y empezó a acariciarlas, ambas chicas se dieron cuenta de las caricias de Naruto detrás de sus orejas pero no hicieron nada, las manos del rubio eran suaves, las caricias era apacibles, ambas chicas gozaban de la sensación y no querían que acabara nunca.

Pero como todo lo bueno siempre tiene un final, después de unos minutos habían llamado a la puerta y Naruto fue a abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrió se encontró con Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee y Neji.

- Hola Sakura-chan, Hinata, chico-perro, Shikamaru, cejas borrosas, Neji. – Saludo uno a uno Naruto.

- Hola. – Saludaron simplemente Shikamaru, Kiba y Neji.

- Hola Naruto. – Dijo Sakura.

- Hola Naruto-kun. – Saludaron Hinata y Lee, ambos con sus respectivos caracteres, Hinata muy suave y bajito y Lee muy fuerte y ruidoso.

- Creo que desearan pasar, ¿verdad? – Dijo el rubio a sus amigos.

- Pues claro Baka. – Dijo Sakura cerrando los puños e intentando controlarse para no pegarle.

Todos pasaron al salón y se sentaron, Hinata, Kiba y Neji en unas sillas, mientras que Sakura, Naruto, Lee y Shikamaru en el sofá.

- Tsunade-sama nos contó lo que paso. – Dijo Neji.

- Mira que eres estupido Naruto. – Dijo Kiba.

- ¿Y donde están Tenten e Ino-cerdo? – Pregunto Sakura.

En ese momento dos gatas, una marrón y la otra rubia, salieron de la habitación de Naruto y se dirigieron donde estaba este y se sentaron en el regazo de Naruto y se quedaron allí acurrucadas y dormidas.

Naruto, Kiba, Lee y Sakura quedaron sorprendidos por la acción de Ino y Tenten.

Neji y Shikamaru pasaron del tema como si la cosa no fuera con ellos.

Quien peor se lo tomo fue Hinata, aparte de estar en sorpresa sintió celos ya que sabia que no eran dos gatas normales, aunque de ser normales aun sentiría envidia igual, si no que ellas eran nada mas y nada menos que Ino y Tenten, dos de sus amigas que estaban sentadas en el regazo de "su" Naruto-kun.

Naruto directamente no hizo nada e intento controlar la situación y hacer que perdiera importancia lo que habían hecho.

- Bueno chicos ¿Qué cuentan, a que han venido? – Pregunto el rubio intentando cambiar el tema principal.

- Pues veníamos a ver que tal estaban ustedes tres, pero por lo que veo están bien. – Dijo Neji con una pequeña sonrisa. Esto hizo que Naruto se sonrojara.

- He…pues si, por ahora va todo bien. – Dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

- Así que no podrás salir para nada, que pena. – Dijo la kunoichi de pelo rosa.

- Es verdad, la vieja Tsunade no me deja salir de mi casa para nada, si lo hago me expulsaras de las filas shinobi. – Dijo entristecido.

- Pero…no te preocupes Naruto-kun, seguro que dentro de poco podrás salir. – Le intento animar Hinata.

- Eso espero, gracias Hinata. – Dijo con una sonrisa que hizo ruborizar a Hinata.

- Yosh! Naruto-kun, cuando termines con esto me gustaría seguir entrenando contigo. – Dijo Lee mientras levantaba un puño al aire.

- Claro Lee, como quieras. – Le respondió a su amigo, pocas veces se llamaba Lee, y esto emocionaba al shinobi de traje verde.

- Bueno yo solo vine a ver como estaba Ino por orden de su padre. – Dijo Shikamaru. – Ahora que me acuerdo, también dijo que cuando volviera a la normalidad que te mataría. – Señalando a Naruto.

- Cuantos ánimos Shikamaru. – contesto no muy contento el rubio a su amigo perezoso.

- Nosotros vinimos por orden de Gai-sensei para comprobar como se encontraba Tenten. – Explico Neji.

- Es cierto, tenemos que seguir con nuestro entrenamiento joven con Gai-sensei. – Dijo Lee.

- Bueno chicos muchas gracias por venir. – Y así ellos tres se fueron dejando a Naruto con Sakura, Kiba e Hinata.

Después de media hora de charlas, donde Sakura y Naruto eran los que mas hablaban, Kiba intervenía de ves en cuando y Hinata apenas decía algunas cosas.

- Hinata, será mejor que nos vallamos, tenemos entrenamiento con Kurenai-sensei y Shino. – Dijo Kiba.

- Tienes razón Kiba-kun…bueno, adiós Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan. – Dijo la heredera del clan Hyuuga con su lenguaje tímido.

- Si yo también debo marcharme, en veinte minutos me toca turno en el hospital.

- Ok, adiós Kiba, Hinata, Sakura-chan, venir cuando quieran, yo de aquí no me moveré. – Se despidió el rubio.

Una vez se fueron todos, se levanto dejando suavemente a las gatas en el sofá, pero no pudieron evitar que se despertaran y soltaran un gruñido y un bostezo.

Se fue a preparar ramen para comer y ponerle la comida para las gatas. Una vez que el ramen estaba listo, llego a servirse cuatro tazones y se los comió enseguida.

Se fue a su habitación y cerro la puerta, se cambio por la ropa para dormir y la abrió para que las gatas pudieran circular libremente por toda la casa.

Cuando se acostó, vio como Ino y Tenten se subían a su cama. Ino fue hasta el y se apoyo en su pecho donde se acurruco y quedo dormida, mientras que Tenten fue a su estomago, donde también se acurruco y se quedo dormida.

Naruto gruño pero al final decidió pasar del tema y dormir.

Pero el Kyuubi tenía pensado otros planes para Naruto y empezó a manipular sus sueños como había hecho en el baño.


	5. Sueños perversos

**Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo puro lemon , espero que les guste y dejen comentarios.**

**Beastboy12325: Yo diría mas que son ellas quienes abusan de él.**

**Busu: Arigato **

**Darklight ultimate.: Yo la verdad no lo vi como exageración pero bueno no se la verdad porque lo puse, pero bueno tampoco queda tan mal digo yo…**

**vek: Al final no tengo pensado meter a ninguna de las tres, pero si pondré que halla alguna pelea por el amor de Naruto, no se si en este poner a Sakura y Hinata en esa pelea, en la cual también están Ino y Tenten…**

**Capitulo 5: Sueños perversos**

Naruto se despertó y se sentó en su cama, descubrió que tanto Ino como Tenten estaban también despiertas paradas, ósea en cuatro patas, cada una en un lado de él y mirándolo.

De repente una bola de humo blanco envolvió a ambas gatas, cuando se despejo estaban Ino y Tenten en su forma humana, completamente desnudas desnudas y a cuatro patas. Naruto las vio sorprendido y se empezó a calentar haciendo que se notara como su pene se iba haciendo más grande y duro.

Tenten e Ino se dieron cuenta de esto y empezaron a ir lentamente hasta donde estaba Naruto. Tenten lo beso en los labios mientras Ino lo besaba por el cuello. Naruto mientras puso su mano izquierda en el pecho derecho de Tenten y la mano derecha en el pecho izquierdo de Ino.

Tenten froto su lengua en los dientes de Naruto pidiendo entrada y este acepto, mientras Ino lo besaba por todo el cuello dejando un rastro de su saliva y por el oído mordiendo suavemente su óvulo.

Naruto masajeaba lentamente los pechos de ambas muchachas, eran muy suaves y grandes demasiado para la edad que tenían ellas, haciendo que gimieran de placer, luego puso el dedo gordo frotando los pezones haciendo que ambas mujeres se sintieran aun mejor.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Naruto busco los labios de la kunoichi de pelo rubio, este fue quien froto su lengua contra los labios de ella y acepto el que ambas lenguas pudieran conocerse y disfrutar de las caricias del otro.

Mientras Tenten desgarro la camisa blanca que llevaba el rubio y empezó a lamer su pecho musculoso. Empezó por donde terminaba el cuello y fue bajando hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, empezó a jugar con unos de sus pezones, mientras bajaba las manos, para intentar bajarle los pantalones.

Ino seguía besando a Naruto y fue bajando sus manos por la espalda del rubio, daba masajes mientras bajaba por su fuerte espalda hasta llegar a su trasero donde lo apretó.

Naruto seguía jugando con ambos pechos dándoles masajes a unos y otros, cambiaba cada poco tiempo para dar placer a ambos. Luego rompió el beso y fue besando el cuello de Ino, fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pechos donde empezó a lamer el izquierdo y a jugar con su pezón.

Ino jadeaba con las caricias y besos que le proporcionaba Naruto en una de sus zonas sensibles. Mientras Tenten ya había conseguido quitarle los pantalones al rubio dejándolo en bóxer y haciendo notar aun más el pene erecto del rubio.

Empezó a frotarlo a través de sus bóxer disfrutando del gran tamaño con el que fue dotado el rubio, este dejaba hacia fuera leves gemidos que demostraba lo placentero que eran sus caricias.

Naruto también empezó a dar el mismo trato al otro pecho de la rubia, conseguía que ambos pezones se pusieran duros y que cada vez gimiera mas incluso, a veces gritaba su nombre.

Tenten quería disfrutar de la gran arma de Naruto con lo que le saco rápidamente el bóxer y pudo contemplar el gran miembro que tenia este, ella lo miraba con sorpresa y lujuria. Empezó a masturbarlo pudiendo sentir toda su textura, Naruto empezó a gemir un poco más fuerte ya que las caricias eran mas intimas.

Ella bajo la cabeza y empezó a lamer con la lengua la punta del pene de Naruto, esto estremeció a Naruto y una corriente de placer paso por su espina dorsal, Tenten empezó a lamer con la lengua toda la longitud del gran pene de Naruto, dejando que su saliva lo mojara todo.

Después de dos minutos empezó a chuparlo poco a poco, primer se metió en la boca solo la cabeza pero poco a poco iba bajando hasta que se lo metió entero, fue bajando y subiendo dejando su saliva por todo el miembro, cada vez iba mas rápido podía sentirla palpitar en su boca, esto conseguía que Naruto se estremeciera mas.

Naruto bajando sus besos por el cuerpo de Ino, empezó a bajar lentamente dando pequeños lametones. Cuando llego al ombligo empezó a hacer círculos con su lengua alrededor de el, mientras con una mano la acerco a la vagina de Ino que ya estaba mojada y empezó a frotarla, a la rubia la invadió una oleada de placer.

Ino ya no podía mas quería que Naruto le lamiera la vagina de ella, pero este quería hacerle desearlo, sufrir una placentera tortura.

- Naruto…por…favor. – Pidió mientras jadeaba Ino.

- ¿Por favor que? – Pregunto este mientras seguían lamiendo el ombligo de la rubia y jugaba con el clítoris con sus dedos.

- Cómemelo, cómemelo como nunca y hazme correrme. – Pidió la rubia.

- ¿Estas seguras que es lo que deseas? –

- Si…hazlo.

Y Naruto bajo aun mas la cabeza para encontrarse frente a frente con la vagina mojada de la rubia, saco la lengua y empezó a lamerlo lentamente de arriba abajo, haciendo que Ino se estremeciera de placer y arqueara las caderas. Ella coloco sus manos en el pelo del rubio y presiono su cara contra su vagina haciendo que hundiera toda la lengua dentro.

Tenten estaba ya disfrutando al máximo del pene del rubio, lo succionaba con mucha fuerza, lo masturbaba, le daba masajes en los huevos y hasta se los chupaba.

Después de unos minutos así Naruto dejo un grito fuera y se corrió en la cara de la kunoichi.

Esta se acerco hasta donde estaba Ino y compartió los jugos del rubio con ella. La kunoichi rubia empezó a lamer la cara de su compañera y beber los jugos que tenia por los labios, mejillas y barbilla.

Después de unos minutos, Ino dejo hacia fuera un grito muy alto y se corrió en la cara del rubio.

Tenten fue hasta la cara del rubio y lo beso, bebiéndose un poco los jugos vaginales de la rubia.

Entonces esta lo acostó y se monto sobre él, poniendo su entrepierna en su cara.

Mientras Ino se monto encima de su pene erecto, lo agarro delicadamente con su mano y lo guió hacia su vagina donde poco a poco fue metiéndolo.

Ella grito en dolor mientras entraba el gran martillo del rubio en su vagina y rompía la barrera de la virginidad, después empujo su cuerpo hacia abajo fuertemente y luego empezó a subir y bajar lentamente.

Naruto con ambas manos había agarrado el culo de Tenten y empezó a lamer su vagina con mucha fuerza y estimulación. Tenten e Ino empezaron a gemir y a gritar el nombre del rubio.

Tenten se giro y quedo de cara con la kunoichi de rubia, y se empezaron a besar y dar masajes a los pechos de la otra, Tenten pidió entrada con su lengua en la boca de la rubia a lo que ella acepto plenamente.

Naruto luego agarro el culo de la kunoichi rubia y empezó a subir y bajar cada vez mas rápido, haciendo que gimiera cada vez más de placer.

Ino cuando se separaba de los labios de Tenten, gritaba a Naruto que lo hiciera más fuerte y rápido.

- OH Naruto, mas rápido, mas fuerte, me quiero correr… - Gritaba la rubia. – Que bien se sienta Ho. -

Luego de unos minutos así, Ino se corrió obteniendo su segundo orgasmos del día, los jugos goteaban sobre el pene duro del rubio.

Tenten al minuto después se corrió en la cara del rubio, eran tantos los jugos que tuvo que usar los dedos para poder tragarse todo, pero ella agarro sus dedos y los chupo probando sus propios jugos.

Ino salio de encima del rubio, al igual que Tenten, y se acostó cansada en la cama.

Mientras el rubio se levanto y agarro a Tenten por la cintura y la levanto, ella coloco sus brazos por el cuello su cuello. La llevo hasta la pared y la uso de apoyo, entonces con una mano coloco su pene en la vagina de Tenten, empezó lentamente, colocando primero la punta y luego empujando suavemente, se encontró con la misma barrera que tenia Ino y la penetro fuertemente, haciendo que Tenten gritara de dolor.

El la beso para que se calmara y supiera que todo estaba bien, entonces empezó a embestirla lentamente, la besaba por la boca y el cuello, diciéndole lo mucho que la quería y lo que disfrutaría. Ella lo sabía y empezó a gemir pero no de dolor, si no de placer y Naruto lo descubrió y empezó a embestir cada vez más rápido.

Mientras aumentaban las embestida los gritos eran mas fuertes y largos, pero después de unos minutos Naruto aviso que se corría. Ella, coloco sus piernas alrededor de su cintura evitando que se moviera.

- Naruto hazlo dentro de mi, quiero tu semen dentro de mi. – Le susurro la kunoichi al odio.

Naruto empezó cada vez a embestir aun más fuerte.

- ¡TENTEN! – Grito el rubio mientras se corría dentro de la amante de las armas-

- ¡NARUTO! – Grito la kunoichi mientras ella también se corría y se mezclaban ambos jugos.

Naruto siguió embistiéndola un poco mas, pero luego lo saco y coloco a Tenten en la cama, el se acostó entre Ino y Tenten.

Ambas chicas lo agarraron de un brazo y se quedaron los tres dormidos.


	6. Volviendo a la normalidad

**Beastboy12325: El fic no termino, el nombre en realidad es de doble filo, luego lo descubriras.**

**Busu: Me alegro que te guste y sobre el lemmon, bueno, en realidad me gusto la idea de hacer un fic lemon, pero con algo de historia.**

**Darklight ultimate.: Me alegro que te gustase y espero tener mas cuidado con esas cosas.**

**El angel de la oscuridad: Me alegro que te gustase y ahora se sabrá todo. Sobre otra chica, pues ya veran lo que tengo planeado, espero que les guste porque no solo estaran estas dos por el rubio…si no muchas mas…**

**Espero que les guste y dejen Review.**

**Capitulo 6: Volviendo a la normalidad.**

Naruto se despertó con las risas del Zorro, el sueño que le había manipulado superficialmente no le había gustado, ósea, no diría que fue así, pero en el fondo le había gustado, y a quien no, uno no se acuesta con dos chicas que están muy lindas todos los días, en el fondo lamentaba que solo fuera un sueño.

Pero el problema venia ahora, el zorro consiguió lo que quería, que era que el pequeño compañero íntimo de Naruto estuviera mas duro que el mástil de un barco. Pero eso no era lo peor si no que cuando se incorporo, ósea se sentó en la cama, se dio cuenta de que el bulto que salía sobre las sabanas estaba siendo observado minuciosamente por dos lindas gatitas que incluso babeaban.

Naruto al darse cuenta pego un salto, pero se enredo entre las sabanas y termino dándose de cara contra el suelo, las chicas pudieron saltar antes de ser arrolladas por Naruto.

Naruto salio corriendo hacia el baño y no salio después de cinco minutos, las gatas vieron con pena que ya no había bulto en su entrepierna.

- ¿Qué crees que hizo? – Pregunto Tenten a Ino.

- Y tú que piensas, entra al baño con una erección como un castillo y sale cinco minutos mas tarde. – Le respondió Ino.

- ¿Tu crees que se estaba masturbando? – Pregunto Tenten.

- Pues claro, todos los hombres lo hacen. –

- ¿En que habrá estado soñando…? - Pregunto Tenten a nadie inconcreto.

Naruto estaba delante de ellas y le había preguntado si querían comer, ellas simplemente cabecearon y Naruto fue a darles su comida.

Él mientras se preparaba unos tazones de ramen, esperaba pacientemente que el agua se hirviera, mientras llenaba el plato de ellas con la comida que había comprado Shizune en el mercado.

Después de comer Naruto se dispuso a hacer un poco de entrenamiento que se podía permitir dentro de su casa, pectorales, abdominales, flexiones.

Lo malo es que cuando hacia los abdominales, las gatas por fastidiar se sentaban en su barriga, pero a él le daba igual y seguía. Lo mismo pasó cuando hacia flexiones, se le ponían en la espalda, pero al igual que antes, directamente paso y siguió con su entrenamiento.

Una vez terminado todos los ejercicios que se pudo permitir, comió otra vez ramen, ya eran la 1 y se fue a duchar. Estaba vez cerro la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar, incluso dejo dentro del baño un Kage Bushin por si entraba, poder sacarlas.

Cuando salio del cuarto de baño las chicas lo esperaban ilusionado, pero para su tristeza, el se había cambiado en el cuarto de baño y las gatas pusieron mala cara, algo que no entendió Naruto pero no le dio mas vueltas.

Después de cinco minutos tocaron la puerta, Naruto fue haber quien era y vio a Shizune.

- Hola Naruto-kun. ¿Cómo están Ino y Tenten?

- Pues ahí las vez. – Señalando al suelo donde estaban sentadas Ino y Tenten. - ¿Y tu como estas? -

- Bien, gracias por preguntar…Tsunade-sama me dijo que te diera esto. – Entregándole un pergamino.

- ¿Qué contiene? – Pregunto el rubio.

- Dice que es acerca del Jutsu que usaron Ino y Tenten, puede que te sirva para saber cuando pasara el efecto. –

- Muchas gracias. –

- ¿Necesitas que te compre algo Naruto-kun? – Pregunto Shizune.

- Oh…No gracias, nos vemos luego. –

- Ok, adiós. – Y con eso Shizune se fue de la habitación.

Naruto se puso a leer el pergamino que Shizune le había dado hace unos segundos.

En el venia al principio como debía uno canal el chakra y pensar en el animal a trasformarse, luego vienen las posibles consecuencias de no conseguir canalizar bien el chakra y por ultimo el como remediar esto, Naruto se puso a leer en vos alta.

_Si has canalizado poco chakra o demasiado puede pasar que la transformación no se disipe cuando uno lo desee, para volver a la forma normal hay una forma._

_En animal debe ser bañado con agua caliente, el proceso de retorno a su estado humano puede ser inmediato o no, eso depende de la cantidad de chakra que haya puesto para hacer la transformación._

_Nota: Si ya has visto que una vez no te salio, intenta no volver a repetirlo, el uso consecutivo de esta Jutsu no afecta al cuerpo humano a no ser que se falle mucho, de ser así puede que nunca vuelvas a tu estado normal._

- Bien así que solo es un estupido baño de agua. – Dijo enfadado por la sencilla pero contento por que podría volver a su rutina diaria. – Bien Ino, Tenten venir aquí, las tengo que bañar.

Ino y Tenten escucharon todo y por una parte desearon seguir como gatas, el que otro cuide de ti y que encima puedas verlo desnudo era una idea a la que no se rechazaría fácilmente, pero el poder volver a ser humanas y poder disfrutar de él no tenia comparación, mientras Naruto preparaba el agua ellas se pusieron a hablar.

- Por lo vistos volveremos a nuestro estado normal. – Dijo Tenten

- Si y ya podré hacer a Naruto mío. – Dijo feliz Ino.

- Ah no, de eso nada, Naruto será mío. – Le dijo Tenten.

- De eso nada monada, yo le conozco desde antes con lo que tengo más derecho a él – Y así fue como empezó la disputa entre las dos gatas.

- Tu tuviste tu tiempo y no aprovechases ahora será mío. –

- Sobre mi cadáver – Ino desafió a su compañera gatuna.

- Como quieras. – Y así empezaron una pelea entre las dos, una se abalanzaba sobre la otra, mordiéndose, arañándose. Ambas rodaban por el suelo y se golpeaban contra mesas, sillas, el sofá, y los ruidos no pasaron desapercibidos por el rubio.

Cuando llego a la sala de estar se las encontró todavía peleando.

- Esto es a lo que llamo yo una pelea de gatas. – Dijo mentalmente para si mismo, pero luego decidió que lo mejor era separarlas. – Bien, bien ya esta. – Dijo mientras agarraba a cada una con uno de sus fuertes brazos. - ¿Por qué se pelean? – Pregunto el rubio

Ambas gatas no dijeron nada, claro no podían, si no que con una de sus pequeñas patas le señalaron.

- ¿Por mi? – Pregunto confuso el rubio, simplemente recibió el cabeceo de ambas. – No se si será buena idea esto de que vuelvan a su forma normal…no me quiero imaginar que pasara. – Pensó el rubio.

Naruto las llevo al cuarto de baños y las puso en la ducha, hubo un poco de oposición por ambas pero al final lo consiguió.

Empezó lavándolas con un champú normal que él tenia con olor de frutas silvestres, empezó primero con Ino, la enjabono toda y luego con la aclaro con el agua caliente, a Tenten hizo lo mismo.

Naruto se encontraba arrodillado enfrente de la bañera, se levanto para recoger una toalla, se giro y…


	7. la confesion de las chicas

**Animem4ker, busu, Beastboy12325, El angel de la oscuridad, geraldin, vek-san, Naruto master, Hyuuga.Tennie-chan, hanahakyruhyuga y kusari no yami**

**Geraldin: Aun no se si habra mas lemon, pero si lo hay sera mas o menos igual.**

**vek-san: La pondre para que entre en el combate pero solo una ganara, y aun no lo he decidido, depende del fan que mas dinero me de xDD**

**Perdonen la demora pero he tenido un bajon a la hora de escribir, intentare poder volver al ritmo de antes pero no prometo nada.**

**Capitulo 7: La confesión de las chicas.**

Naruto se giro y se encontró con una cortina de humo que le hizo toser, la despejo con la mano y poco a poco se disperso el humo, dejando ver el mejor de los paisajes jamás soñados.

Tras la cortina de humo que ahora había desaparecido, el rubio pudo apreciar dos figuras humanas de pie y desnudas. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por su rosada piel, caían del pelo y pasaban por sus bellos rostros, yendo desde la mejilla a la barbilla, de ahí se metía por el cuello, bajaba lentamente hasta llegar a pasar por los pechos.

Las gotas iban por el medio de los bien firmes y redondos pechos de ambas mujeres, tenían los pezones rosados y duros por el contacto del agua.

La gota seguía resbalando por sus planos abdomen, las gotas llegaban al ombligo y algunas se perdían ahí, otras conseguían escapar y seguir su camino hacia abajo.

Siguieron su camino hacia abajo y llegaron a la zona íntima de las mujeres, ambas no tenían mucho pelos en sus zonas íntimas, Ino, sus pocos pelos eran rubios, mientras que los de Tenten eran marrones. Algunas gotas se perdían en el medio mientras que otras conseguían seguir deslizándose por sus bellas y suaves piernas, unas piernas largas y delicadas, que a simple vista podían cautivar cualquier mirara, como habían hecho con el rubio.

Las gotas llegaban hasta los pies y se perdían por el suelo, y así hacían cada una de las gotas de sus hermosos cabellos, que ahora lo tenían suelto y les caían libremente por la cara.

El rubio se debatía por no tener una hemorragia nasal, intentando mantenerse en pie ya que sus piernas perdieron fuerzas y no se movían, quería abrir la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero ni sabia que decir, ni los músculos que mueven la boca respondían a su petición.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta de que habían vuelto a la normalidad pero no se movían, no era por vergüenza o por no ser capaces de hacer algún movimiento como el rubio, si no, porque sabían que aunque no lo dijera el rubio disfrutaba de lo que veía y ellas querían estar con él, pensando que esto les daría unos cuantos puntos.

- ¿Disfrutando Naruto-kun? – Pregunto tiernamente Tenten. Provoco que el rubio se asustara y se cayera para atrás, por la distracción consiguió que su hemorragia nasal fuera visible, la cantidad de sangre que le salía por la nariz mas el golpe que se dio contra el suelo, mas la escena que vio hace unos segundos fue el detonante para que Naruto se desmayara.

- Creo que Naruto-kun se ha desmayado. – Dijo Ino acercándose a él para comprobar como estaba. – Será mejor que lo llevemos a su cuarto.

- Si pero primero vamos a cambiarnos. – Sugirió Tenten, Ino cabeceo y ambas fueron al cuarto del rubio para buscar las ropas que había traído Shizune para cuando ambas volvieran a la normalidad.

Una vez cambiadas fueron a por el inconsciente cuerpo del rubio, que seguía tirado en el baño como una cara pervertida.

- Míralo que contento que esta. – Dijo graciosamente Tenten.

- Seguramente ha disfrutado. – Dijo Ino y ambas empezaron a reírse mientras agarraban el cuerpo del rubio y lo trasladaban a su cuarto.

Pasadas tres horas, el rubio recupero la conciencia y abrió los ojos, para ver que se encontraba echado en su cama, miro a los lados y vio que era su cuarto, se incorporo en la cama y escucho unos ruidos en la cocina.

Se levanto y fue a mirar que pasaba, se encontró con dos chicas que estaban en el cuarto de cocina preparando algo para comer. Inmediatamente recordó lo que había pasado y se puso colorado como un tomate, tanto fue el grado, que parecía que comparando con Hinata, lo de ella era una simple ruborizacion.

Tenten fue la primera en darse cuenta de la presencia del rubio y le regalo una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras Naruto-kun? – Pregunto la amante de las armas mientras se acercaba hacia él.

- Esto…bien…eso creo. – dijo tartamudeando el rubio por tenerla tan cerca.

- ¿Pasa algo Naruto-kun? – Pregunto confusa ella.

- No…nada. – Y luego pensó. - ¿Desde cuando me llama Naruto-kun?

- Si tu lo dices Naruto-kun, bueno la cena ya esta casi lista, solo encontramos ramen, ¿Es que no tienes nada mas? – Pregunto ella.

- Pues la verdad es que no. – Dijo sonriendo el rubio.

- ¿Y eso, no deberías solo alimentarte de ramen lo sabes? – Dijo esta vez Ino que se acerco para entrar en la conversación.

- Eso es cosa mía, además, ¿Por qué siguen ustedes aquí? Ya se pueden ir a sus casas ¿Lo sabían? – Dijo el rubio intentando evitar cosas relacionadas con lo del Kyuubi.

Los aldeanos no le dejan comprar comida o si compra le cobran 3 o 4 veces más su precio real, lo único que come es ramen ya que el dueño de la tienda le vende el ramen para hacer en casa.

- Pensé que te alegrarías por lo menos de que estemos preocupadas por ti. – Dijo enfadada Ino.

- ¿Están preocupadas por mi? – Pregunto el rubio confuso.

- Si…cuando te desmayases nos preocupamos mucho por ti. – Afirmo Tenten. Naruto al volver a recordar el porque se había desmayado se sonrojo otra vez, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Ino ni por Tenten.

- Lo siento Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, no lo sabia. – Dijo el rubio apenado, Tenten e Ino se ruborizaron porque Naruto le agrego "Chan" a sus nombres. – Bueno vamos a comer mejor. – Entro en la cocina y sirvió el ramen en varios tazones.

Los tres se acercaron a la mesa y Naruto se puso en medio y agarro dos palillos y un tazón de ramen, Ino y Tenten hicieron lo mismo y se pusieron pegadas al rubio, cosa que no paso desapercibida por este.

- ¿Esto Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, no creen que están un poco cerca? – Pregunto ruborizado el contenedor del Kyuubi.

- Pues no y tu Naruto-kun, ¿Te molesta? – Dijo la kunoichi rubia.

- Pues no es…que me moleste…es que…no me siento cómodo. – La verdad a Naruto le gustaba tenerlas cerca, a quien no, pero no sabia el porque de sus acciones, no se metan con el pobre…es así de corto.

- No tienes porque sentirte incomodo Naruto-kun. – Le dijo tiernamente Tenten a su oído, cosa que hizo ponerse aun mas tengo. – Relájate y disfruta de nuestra compañía.

Naruto estaba ya mas rojo que un tomate, incluso se había inventado un nuevo tono de rojo, la cosa estaba que Naruto que se encontraba en medio ya no solo estaba rodeado por las dos, si no que ellas estaban casi, casi encima de él, para mas ayuda para el rubio, sentía como unas risas en el fondo de su cabeza, sabia quien era y gruñía en su mente.

- Voy a llegar esto a la cocina. – Dijo rápidamente y salio corriendo hacia la cocina con los tazones de ramen.

- Tu Ino, deja de acosar a mi Naruto-kun. – Le amenazo la kunoichi de pelo marrón.

- Tendrás que pasar por encima mío, Naruto-kun será mío. – Dijo levantándose.

- De eso nada, es mío. – También se levanto Tenten poniéndose de frente a ella.

-¿Se están peleando por mi? – Pregunto el rubio interrumpiéndolas.

- Pues si… - Dijo simplemente Tenten.

- Es que…te queremos y… - Dijo Ino tampoco sin saber que más decir.

- Esto yo…bueno no sabia eso… - El rubio tampoco sabia muy bien que decir. – A mí me gustan ustedes dos, son listas, guapas, muy fuertes, a si de golpe…tengo una idea. – Dijo el rubio. – Saldré una vez con cada una y así tomare una decisión, que les parece. – Ambas chicas asintieron.

- Pero ¿Quién ira primero? – Pregunto Ino.

- Esta claro que seré yo. – Dijo Tenten.

- Eso ni te lo crees tu… yo será la primera con la que salga Naruto-kun. – Dijo la rubia.

- Ya empezamos. – Murmuro Naruto. – Miren haremos así, elegir cara o cruz. – Sacando una moneda.

- Cara. – Se apresuro a decir Ino.

Naruto lanzo la moneda con mano derecha, la agarro con la palma de la mano y la coloco encima de su mano izquierda y la abrió lentamente…


End file.
